Cuatro estaciones
by Janet Cab
Summary: "A Eren le gusta el himno, con sus notas superpuestas y redondas que se le meten o se le salen del corazón, no está muy claro el orden pero el himno, que Jean destrozó cuando tenían trece años y que habla de esperanza y de días mejores, amarillos como las hojas en otoño." /EreMika/ Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no es mío. Meh.

**NdA: **a los que seguís _Guerra de guerrillas_, es posible que os suenen algunas cosas. A los que no, se entiende todo sin necesidad de haberlo leído (pero si os gusta el Jearmin y tenéis tiempo ¡pasaos!) :)

* * *

**Otoño**

**A** Connie le gusta el verano. El calor pegajoso es el pretexto idóneo para explorar ríos nuevos e incordiar a las truchas que remontan la corriente. Jean prefiere el invierno. Los muñecos se hacen solos y el ritual para encontrar la zanahoria más grande del mercado es sagrado, la antesala de las grandes guerras de bolas de nieve, que duran hasta que todo empieza a derretirse y el gris sucio que cae desde las copas de los árboles comienza a gotear. Sasha vive en una primavera eterna y a todo color, con flores que se abren y hociquean en dirección al sol y mariposas que te dan suerte al posarse en la punta de la nariz.

A Eren le gustan muchas cosas. Le gusta acostarse temprano para tener la conciencia tranquila, a pesar de que la medianoche lo pilla despierto y dando vueltas por la celda. Le gusta levantarse antes que el resto y poner una taza humeante entre el sargento Rivaille y él que es como una tregua. Le gustan las clases de astronomía, que acaban pasadas las once y con nombres de estrellas en los que se queda pensando hasta que se duerme. _Gienah, Acrux, Deneb, Rasalhague._

A Eren le gustan los días libres, que puede ocupar probando vinilos en el gramófono que Connie reparó hace dos semanas y rodeando con los brazos una figura imaginaria a la que pondrá cara algún día. Le gustan los viernes; el caos en el cuartel se reordena, el entrenamiento acaba antes y puede ir con Armin y con Mikasa a la ciudad y sentarse en la mesa de siempre, cerca del puesto de libros de segunda mano, con su olor a tinta y sus esquinas dobladas en las mejores páginas. Armin pide un té, muy inglés y muy caliente, aguado y con tanto azúcar que se nota al remover con la cuchara. Mikasa y él piden zumo natural. Les recuerda a Carla Yeager y a las cosas hechas en casa. A Eren le gusta pedir consejo a la gente de la que se puede aprender, progresar solo. Le gustan los silencios de Mikasa, que valen más que sus palabras y le devuelven la paz caducada que le corresponde. A Eren le gusta el himno, con sus notas superpuestas y redondas que se le meten o se le salen del corazón, no está muy claro el orden pero el himno, que Jean destrozó cuando tenían trece años y que habla de esperanza y de días mejores, amarillos como las hojas en otoño.

A Eren le gusta Mikasa, con su elegancia torpe o su torpeza elegante, eso que no tiene nombre y que la acompaña en cada paso que da y que se esconde tras sus brazos cruzados y su fuerza descomunal.

– ¿Por qué siempre la pagas con ella?–puede leer el reproche en el tono de Armin tras las gafas de montura negra, amabilidad deliberada e imparcialidad pretendida.

–No lo sé.

_Porque me lo perdona todo._

Le gusta Mikasa, que hace las cosas tan fáciles que se avergüenza y lo pone de los nervios cuando no se deja proteger, porque Eren también es un soldado y además un titán pero sobre todo, es un hombre (en proceso de serlo) y está cansado de no sentirse como uno cuando está ella. Le gusta Mikasa cuando entra y lo sorprende bailando solo. No se ríe flojito como haría Armin, no se deshace en carcajadas como el chocolate en la boca como haría Jean.

– ¿Estás bailando?

–Ah, ahora lo llaman así.

Se pisan un par de veces, giran a destiempo, discuten un poco al decidir quién dirige. Mikasa se siente ridícula con las manos en los hombros de Eren y supone que encajarían mejor si ella fuera un poco más baja.

Eren es ese chico al que quiere desde siempre, puede que incluso desde antes de saber que existía, que no sabe cómo tratarla porque todavía no ha decidido el papel que desempeña en su vida. Eren es ese niño que le puso un escudo de algodón alrededor del cuello a los nueve años y le dio todo lo que tiene ahora. Eren le dio una segunda y una tercera oportunidad, muchos motivos pero una sola razón para vivir, un hogar en el que estar a salvo de nuevo y aunque intente convencerse de que es demasiado bueno para estar hecho para ella, que está medio rota y a cambio de todo solo puede ofrecerle tiempo para que se dé cuenta, en el fondo no puede imaginarse un hogar sin imaginarlo a él.

Porque pueden tirar todas las paredes abajo y la sangre puede empapar todas las calles del distrito, del mundo entero, pueden haber guerras de cien años y titanes kilométricos, que su hogar siempre estará donde esté Eren, que no sabe bailar y tiene los ojos demasiado verdes como para gustarles el otoño.

* * *

A Eren le encanta el otoño; un anagrama sin resolver en el que todo muere para renacer meses después. Mejor, más grande, más fuerte, _mejor_. El otoño, en el que la manga corta se resiste a abandonarlos pero Mikasa ya lleva puesta la bufanda y no desentona tanto, como pasa el resto del año, que siempre hay algo que hacer y no flota en el aire esa pereza del cambio de estación, ese naranja que pinta el paisaje y alarga las noches, que de repente parecen hechas para pensar y al igual que Jean, Eren odia a la gente que le hace pensar.

* * *

_**¡Las opiniones son gratis! Un review cortito-medio-largo y me hacéis la noche :D**_


End file.
